callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellhound
Fetch me their souls Theme The Hellhounds are an aggressive and murderous type of enemy first encountered on Shi No Numa. They are encountered on Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade, and Moon. They are essentially zombie-dogs that are believed to be the mutated version of Samantha's pet, Fluffy and her offspring. They randomly spawn throughout the map (a ball of lightning will usually indicate whenever they spawn) every four to seven rounds and their sole objective is to kill the player by streaking towards them and either attacking with tooth and claw or by exploding. The ground shakes whenever they spawn. There are two variants of the Hellhound: the flaming Hellhound, which on top of being perpetually on fire, explodes on death, and the normal Hellhound. History In Der Riese, there are a series of radios that explain the Hellhounds' creation. Dr. Maxis and his assistant, Edward Richtofen were doing tests at Der Riese. One of the tests involved Samantha's dog, Fluffy. When teleported, Fluffy became a Hellhound. When this occurred, Richtofen followed through with his plot to get rid of the Maxises by locking them in the teleporter with the Hellhound and sending them to Aether. Dr. Maxis was killed while Samantha somehow survived, possibly due to the experiments done on her by Richtofen. Samantha seems to now control the Hellhounds as she attempts to kill Richtofen. One of the radio messages hints that Fluffy was pregnant, explaining why there are multiple Hellhounds. Trivia *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some are large and intimidating while others look frail and badly burned. *A glitch has been seen multiple times, where a Hellhound is killed and will be standing upright. *They were originally ment to appear in "Five" but were removed at an unknown point. Sound files from the four playable characters prove this. *The Hellhounds appear approximately every five rounds, although they are guaranteed to appear somewhere from rounds four to seven. Note that if teams complete a Hellhound round, it cannot happen again for three rounds, at which point it returns to the 50/50 probability. *The Hellhounds are based on the mythical creature of the same name. *The last Hellhound will always drop a Max Ammo when killed. *Hellhounds will attack certain players and don't switch between targets until the one they're after is downed. * In Der Riese, there is a door with a warning sign and a Hellhound head nailed to it. Inside on the floor there is a lot of blood; this is possibly where Dr. Ludwig Maxis and his daughter, Samantha, met their supposed demise. * If the player does the glitch on Vendetta to get the Flammenwerfer 35, go on the second window and let the patrol go past, burn the dog. When its dead, it resembles a Hellhound. *When playing on Der Riese, if a teleporter is nearby (when camping in the balcony by Teleporter C, for example.) during a Hellhound round, many Hellhounds will spawn out of the teleporter. *Also, on Black Ops DS, there is no specific Hellhound round. Hellhounds can appear from round five and have increasing likelihood of appearing each round. These Hellhounds will knock down barricades with their teeth. *Only in Der Riese and Moon can they appear in normal zombie rounds. *Hellhounds were originally going to appear in "Five", since there are character response quotes for them in the game's files. This can be seen here. *There was originally going to be music playing during a dog round when Map Pack 3 was released, but Treyarch scrapped the idea; in game files there are two scrapped songs for dogs (unknown metal song and changed version of The One by Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman) *The Temple is the only Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) map that does not feature Hellhounds. *A part of Beauty of Annihilation plays at the end of a Hellhound round. Gallery File:HellhoundSize.jpg|The Hellound's size in CoD WAW. Dogsinmoon.png|Proof of Hellhounds reappearing in the new map Moon. Video left|thumb|300px|Scrapped Hellhounds theme from Call of Duty World at War Appearances Main Entries *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Dead Ops Arcade *Moon DS *The House *The Facility *Overlook ru:Адские гончие Hellhound Category:Enemies Category:Zombies Mode Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Animals